Moon Clan
by Officialboss777
Summary: I was in the Moon Clan from Halo Reach at the time. My Clan Leader (Ryu 201) put the clan in new leadership lead by Ryanmck123. I later quit the Clan after hearing this news. I will not be revealing my gamertag and who I was at the time.
1. Moon and ISA

Both Moon and ISA were two clans with a rather "strong" rivalry. In the early days of Halo 3 the two clans hated each other. It is Unknown why they hated each other so much. Some say, it was because both clan leaders where brothers and just… well… hated each other. But, the real reason was never revealed. Until one day… things changed.

Ryu 201 was just a Halo Reach Christmas noob who liked street fighter (he looked nothing like the REAL Ryu though.) He never knew how to control a DMR or an Assault Rifle. All he did was play the game and try to have some fun.

Moon and ISA were at war, Moon was strongly losing. Ryu was walking through the field as the war was happening at the time. There were only few survivors on Moon Clan and No injuries nor Deaths on ISA. Quickly, the Moon Clan Leader saw Ryu wandering about through the battlefield and ran towards him. "Will you take control of this Clan for me?" The Clan leader said. Ryu said back, "What? ME!? Why would I want to be in some nerdy clan?" The Clan leader blurted "Quickly, you must, if Moon loses… we all have lo-." Suddenly, a sniper bullet came from nowhere and penetrated through the clan leaders head. He was dead before he hit the floor.

The ISA clan leader then said, "Another is alive! I thought we demolished them all?" An ISA solider then said back, "I guess we didn't sir." "Oh well, Artillery teams… Vaporize him." Ryu grabbed a pistol off the ground and started to run for his life. A laser hit his leg and Ryu slowly passed out.

End of Chapter 1…


	2. Ryu

Ryu awoke to find himself strapped in a chair. He couldn't move. "Ah, NOW your awake!" An ISA soldier told him. Ryu could hardly see through his blood stained helmet, he looked to the left to see a pistol (soon to be his) sitting upon a metal table. Two ISA soldiers were guarding him. The ISA Clan leader had recently heard the news that Ryu was the new Moon Clan Leader. Sooner then, he was going to be assassinated by the ISA clan leader

Ryu took out his assassin knife and quietly, cut the ropes strapping him to the chair. Quickly, Ryu grabbed the pistol and shot both the ISA troops. He opened a door to find a giant hallway leading to many different rooms. He ran to the end of the hall with the pistol lowered in his left hand. He opened the door and could not believe what he saw.

Many ISA soldiers in a somewhat-like coliseum stadium all there for the same reason… Ryu's assassination. Two guard quickly pinned Ryu's arms behind his back. A third high-class soldier appeared with an energy sword in his hand. Ryu was screwed.

Ryu bent over, his head was facing the third ISA soldier's sword. Ryu knew this was the end. The sword raised, people started cheering. The third ISA soldier then gave a speech, "We are here today, to see the elimination, of a threat!" ISA's cheered. "This 'threat' has been blocking our plots from word dominance, and now, the truth will be told!"

Ryu knew who this person must be due to his high-class armor and his great power in speeches… he was the leader. Ryu had to think quickly… he had a plan. Ryu quickly drew out his knife and stabbed the ISA leader right in his knee. Ryu took the energy sword and cut the two soldiers behind him in half. The crowd started to "boo." The ISA leader picked himself up off the floor filled with his blood. The ISA leader wielded back Ryu's assassin knife and threw it as hard as he can into Ryu's back, stabbing him right in the left side of his chest. Surprisingly, Ryu just tripped and ran out the door. Ryu then said to himself as he took out and looked at the knife in his hand, "Achievement Unlocked: Return to Sender."

Ryu was able to hack into the ISA computer network and sent all ISA groups a message saying, "We have successfully killed Ryu, now continue with our plans." He sent everyone that message because he didn't want anyone to hunt him down anymore. Ryu slipped into a falcon a drove away. He did not know, that was the biggest mistake he would ever make.


	3. Reach

"Reach was a calm and peaceful planet… before ISA came" Says Reach citizens. ISA had taken over Reach and put all humanity on that planet into slavery. The only thing keeping ISA from taking over the planet was the Moon Clan.

In a heartbeat, after they got the message. All the ISA groups killed every citizen on Reach… except for a few. Some of Moon survived and was secretly hidden under cover in small alleyways. "Did he really die sir?" Asked one of the Moon Clan members. "I'm afraid so Ryan." Said Travis. "I thought we were the best?" Asked Charlie. "How could he have died just like that?" asked Daniel. "I can't… no, just from a sniper bullet?" Asked Basher. "I'm afraid so, if I were there, I would've jumped in the way of the bullet, sacrificing myself." Said Travis.

Travis was second-in-command of the Moon Clan. Ryan wasn't as near as high of a rank as Travis, but he was a very skilled sniper, he was the Clans Sniper. Charlie was good defender, he would always tell groups in the Moon Clan to move out and stuff like that. Daniel was more off a jerk than the rest, he would constantly brag about how he was better than the clan leader. Basher's real name was Ryan, since there was already a Ryan, they called him Basher.

Ryu arrived at Reach and could not believe what he saw. Buildings burning, cut up people, death all over and many people with "ISA" written on their left shoulder. Ryu landed in the center of a town. Ryu gripped onto his pistol and snuck around.

Travis had found a pelican, it was damaged though. He told Ryan and Basher to keep guard while he was fixing it.

Ryu was wandering about the city. He saw many dead bodies, some even his relatives. Ryu then felt a sharp blade touch his back. He quickly turned around to find himself face-to-face with an ISA General. The ISA General then asked, "Who are you?" Ryu slowly pulled out his knife and answered, "I don't know, who are you?" The general then said, "I am third in charge of ISA." He then pulled out a poster, "Have you seen this man?" The picture was Ryu in his armor. Suddenly, the ISA general then realized that the man in the drawing was the person he was facing. The ISA general swung his sword at Ryu. Ryu quickly, panicked his knife right through the ISA General chest. The ISA General gasped and held his chest. He was killed by Ryu in an instant. Ryu found a jetpack and put it on his back, then ran off.

Travis was finished fixing the Pelican and told all the members to get aboard. Thousands of ISA's came running after the Pelican. Ryu was in the crowd. The door was still open when everyone got in. Ryu then used his jetpack to hop aboard the Pelican. Ryu then sighed in relief, but he didn't realize all the Moon Clan members were staring at him. Daniel then asked, "Who are you?" Ryu then said, "I'm Robert, nice to meet you!" Charlie quickly grabbed an energy sword and stabbed him through his heart. Ryu shouted in pain. Ryan looked at his emblem, he had a Moon emblem with a tag that said "MCL." Ryan the gasped and said, "Are you the new clan leader?!" in shock . Ryu was able to spit out a very shacky, "Ye… Yes…" Ryan then told Basher to get him help fast as they were returning to the Moon Clan Base. Ryu wondered what MCL meant. But, whatever it was, it was very important.


	4. Artificial Intelligence

"Are you kidding?!" said Daniel as he kicked the wall next to him out of rage. Daniel had dreams of becoming the Moon Clan Leader and he was promised he'd be next in line. "For the past 2 years, I've been training, fighting and leading the clan into victory…all for this?" Ryan then said in a calm voice, "Well, maybe there was a mistake; the old leader must've thought that Ryu was you…"

"I don't care! Our armors look nothing alike, our helmets, our chest plates and our shoulder pads." Ryan interrupted, "He could've been flashed or something." Daniel then blurted out,"Our voices sound nothing alike." Ryan then said in another calm voice, "Then I don't know what to tell you…"

Daniel shook his head and said," If I am the clan leader… I swear to god, I will demote Ryu down to Janitor duty, if not then I will kick him out of the clan."

One of the doctors came out of the medical room and said to Travis, "Travis may we speak to you for a moment?" Travis walked into the room wondering what would happen.

The doctor held a weird computer chip in his hand, immediately Travis tried to yank it from his hand but, the doctor fought back. Travis yelled, "How did you get into my room?" The doctor said, "You're an idiot, you left in the elevator… irresponsibility… I went on my computer and put it in. Do you know what you just made?" Travis said confused, "No." The doctor said, "You have just made an AI (Artificial Intelligence) and we would like to test it out on the new clan leader." Travis said worryingly, "But, it's a prototype! It could self destruct in his head or cause him to have severe brain damage."

The doctor then said like a know-it-all, " Well, it seemed to be stable, why not give it a try?"

Travis gave him the "ok" and let him test on Ryu. Ryu was moaning like a beast, the doctor came up to Ryu and said, "This won't hurt a bit." The doctor quickly stabbed it into his spinal cord and Ryu started screaming… not because of the pain though. Ryu kept on saying repeatedly, "Make the voices stop, 63729103849, 233548151855, 4454611354, 454555144254552, Ah!" The doctor quickly grabbed a needle that would put him to sleep in an instant.

Everyone ran into the waiting room. Everyone kept on saying, "Is he alright, is he brain dead?" The doctor told them to leave and for Travis to stay. The doctor said slowly, "How much information did you put on this AI unit?" Travis answered saying, "only like, 10 things. Why?" The doctor looked at Ryu's body and said to Travis, "Are you sure, because an estimate to over 7,000,000 things just went into his head. Your AI may have a mind of its own." Travis answered confused saying, "Aren't AI's supposed to have their own mind?" The doctor said, "No, but if you were correct about those 10 things on the AI… we may have found or created, a god-like AI."

56 hours had passed. Ryu was still in a coma. And all of a sudden Ryu woke up, he looked around the empty room he was in and saw no one. A mysterious voice said to Ryu, "Are you awake now?" Ryu jumped up and looked some more and said, "Who are you? Where are you?" The voice said, "In your brain, I'm Susan, nice to meet you, Robert." Ryu looked in the corner of his visor and saw a figment of a person in a somewhat-like picture frame. Ryu said, "How do you know my name? How'd you get in my head?"

The AI answered, "It's a long story, I downloaded myself into your mind, and I know all of your information now." Ryu then almost wet his pants, "All of my information? Including my childhood?" The AI laughed and said, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your childhood or anything else! Unless someone downloads me into a computer… but time for a test run! Go to the training room and we'll be testing your accuracy, aim speed, etc." Ryu went into the training room.

The doctor came to Travis and Daniel and said, "The clan leaders is ok and he has a newly implanted AI named Susan in his head!" Daniel interrupted furiously saying, "Wait, not only is he our new clan leader, but he has an AI and lived? This is bullshit! Travis make me an AI now… in fact 2! Travis then said horribly, "Two?! Ryu almost DIED from one and you want two? Get out of here man, you're crazy." Daniel grabbed him by the throat and gave him the evil eye. "Make me two NOW!" Travis gasped for air and said, "Ok fine, I'll do it" Daniel dropped Travis and started jumping up and down in glee.

Daniel had plans of his own.


	5. Daniel

Daniel was prepared for his surgery. The doctor came in with the two AI units. Before the doctor put Daniel to sleep, the doctor asked if he was sure. Daniel nodded his head and was put to sleep. The doctor carefully put the first AI unit into Daniels head…

Daniel screamed louder than Ryu, the doctor did not know what to do. The doctor put the other one in his head as quick as possible. Daniel could not breathe. The doctor called in several surgeons to work on Daniels head. They ripped out the two AI units, but it was too late. The AI's finished downloading themselves into Daniels head. The doctor said to Travis that he would be in a coma for 1 day- 1 week, if he stayed in it any longer, he'd be trapped in it forever.

The next day Daniel woke up. Travis came up to him and said, "How are you?" Daniel looked at Travis. Daniel looked dead on the inside, as if brainwashed. He said to Travis in a double voice, "Get Ryu, and tell him I want to battle him. Winner leads the clan. Looser gets demoted to Janitor duty." Travis looked at Daniel strangely and said, "Are you sure? You just got out of a coma and-" "Just do it." Daniel interrupted.

Ryu heard the news and knew what had to be done. They meet up at the battle arena. Basher came up to Ryu and said, "Do you feel the little slot in the back of your helmet?" Ryu Shock his head. Basher then said, "Put Susan in there… well at least the chip, Ok?" Ryu put the chip in there. The chip was worthless since Susan already downloaded herself into Ryus head.

Daniel followed what Ryu did. Daniel had his helmet customized to several AI units. Daniel talked to his AI's, "Ready?" he said. Basher then said to Ryu that Daniel had two AI's and Ryu said, "That's no fair!" But, it was too late the battle had begun.

Ryu was having his ass handed to him. He took out his pistol and started spamming bullets at Daniel. Daniel dodged all of them and gave Ryu an upper-cut. Ryu could not see anything he looked around, all he saw was blurry nothing. All of a sudden, his vision restored. Susan than said, "Thank me later, but not now. We have a brawl to win!"

Daniel was rocked in the face by Ryu. Daniel grabbed his head and started screaming. He snapped out of it and grabbed two plasma pistols. He was able to get Ryus Shields down. He then grabbed a DMR and shot Ryu point-blank in the forehead. He hit the floor and passed out.

Daniel took off his helmet. In front of Ryu stood a blond-haired, skinny-eyed man. He had an expression of evil on his face. Daniel said greatly in front of the entire Moon Clan, "Here lies your 'great and powerful leader' what he has just tasted defeat and now will face the consequences."

Daniel took the AI chip out of Ryus helmet and he did the unthinkable. Daniel jabbed the AI chip into his head and put back on his helmet. His helmet said, "100% complete AI download… ERROR!"

Out of nowhere, Daniel felt a 700 caret bolt of electricity go through his head. He started screaming louder and fiercer than ever. This was the worst pain someone could get. He yelled, "MAKE THEM STOP! THE VOICES! UGH!" Daniel hit the floor and took off his helmet. His eyes, nose, mouth and ears were bleeding. Ryu walked over to Daniel and starred at him.

Ryu grabbed Daniel's plasma pistol and zapped him. Travis ran over and said to Ryu, "What did you just do?!" Ryu looked at Travis and said, "I put him out of his misery. I put him into sleep mode, quickly, take him to the doctor." The paramedics grabbed Daniel's body and ran off with him.

Ryu said to himself, "God, he's not going to be easy work…"


End file.
